1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light field imaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light field camera can simultaneously collect multiples images of an object. However, the resolution of a light field imaging system is reduced due to the fact that the resolution of the captured images is typically determined by the number of lenslets in the microlens array, rather than by the number of sensors in the sensor array. Thus, there is a need for approaches to increase the resolution of images captured by a light field imaging system.